Ryuusei
by Mitsuki Haruno
Summary: Mitsuki ya ha sido asignada a un grupo, pero para poder pertenecer a este debera ganar a cierto rubio hiperactivo. Logrará uno de los dos vencer? Sakura cumplira su prenda? CAP.5 UP! Sin reviews no hay historia!
1. volviendo a casa

_Ohayo minna-san! Pss aquí mi primer fic de naruto, espero que os guste a todos! Se que no soe mu buena escribiendo fanfics, y que a lo mejor mato a alguno con mis faltas de ortografía xD. Aun así, quiero publicar este fanfic que tanto tiempo me lleva rondando en la cabeza u.uU._

**Disclaimer  
**

_Todos los personajes -a exepción de uno- le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La trama del fanfic es totalmente original mia n-n._

**Aclaraciones  
**

"Bla-bla-bla" Lo que dicen

'Bla-bla-bla' Lo que piensan

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
Capítulo I**

"**Volviendo a casa"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los primeros rayos de Sol se ceñían a su esbelta figura, como si de un vestido hecho a medida se tratase, dibujando sus femeninas curvas. La calida brisa de Abril movía su cabello azulado al compás del viento, mezclándolo con los pétalos de sakuras deshojadas por el viento, así como el aroma de estas. Su figura se movía rápidamente entre los robustos árboles, saltando de rama en rama por el profundo bosque que rodeaba a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Ante sus azules ojos se dibujaba ya la silueta de una ciudad amurallada, tal y como lo era Konoha. Dio un gran salto, para alcanzar una de las ramas más altas del lugar, parando junto al linde del bosque, observando la ciudad en todo su esplendor. Siendo pronto en la mañana, la aldea estaba en pleno bullicio, pues aquel día era de mercado. El momento en que todos los visitantes se agolpaban en las calles, maravillándose ante la artesanía del lugar.

De nuevo salto, haciendo un par de giros en el aire, para ir a parar justo delante de la gran portalada que limitaba la ciudad con el exterior. A paso ligero, se acercó hasta donde uno de los guardas vigilaba a todos los visitantes y le enseño un pequeño salvoconducto sellado por la actual Hokage. El guarda, observó interesado el objeto y condujo a la muchacha hasta la entrada misma del despacho de la Godaime, devolviéndole el salvoconducto.

Nerviosa, miró la puerta y picó en esta, esperando la respuesta afirmativa al otro lado de esta. La voz de la Hokage no se hizo esperar, dando paso a la nueva habitante de la hoja, recién llegada aquella misma mañana.

"Ohayo gosaimazu, Tsunade-sama" Dijo la joven, abriendo la puerta del despacho, observando como la Godaime no prestaba demasiado caso a su presencia y se entretenía rellenando algunos papeles.

"¿Mi-Mitsuki?… al final has vuelto…" Contestó al saludo la rubia, mientras se levantaba lentamente y observaba como había cambiado la pequeña de siete años que ella conocía.

"Os he echado de menos!" Gritó entre sollozos la muchacha, mientras se abalanzaba sobre la rubia, casi tirándola al suelo con semejante abrazo, de no ser por que la mujer aún seguía tan fuerte como nueve años atrás.

La Hokage observó atentamente a la muchacha que tenía frente a ella. Había cambiado tanto durante esos nueve años… Su cabello, antes de un negro profundo como el de su padre, y cortado a la altura de sus hombros; ahora lo traía recogido en dos colas de caballo, junto con unos mechones sueltos que tapaban parte de su cara. Además, su cabello había cambiado bastante de tono, ya que ahora tenía un color azulado, casi negro. Sus ojos no habían cambiado nada, seguían tan expresivos como años atrás, con su intenso color azul negruzco. Su figura ahora era muchísimo mas femenina, sus curvas se habían transformado en las de toda una mujer. A sus quince años, podía ya despertar la envidia en muchas de la kunoichis de la hoja. Y es que era la viva imagen de su difunta madre…

Vestía un vestido de una pieza, rojo, de escote 'palabra-de-honor', que llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas, con dos pequeños cortes a lado y lado de sus caderas para facilitar los movimientos. Debajo de este, llevaba puesto un mono negro, atado al cuello por arriba, dejando ver un provocativo escote, y un poco más largo que el vestido por abajo, evitando cualquier visión de más. En los pies traía puestas unas botas parecidas a las sandalias ninjas, que llegaban un palmo por debajo de las rodillas, y unas medias de rejilla. A su espalda, una mochila donde cargaba con todo lo que había podido salvar en la aldea.

"Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación de volver a Konoha… no sabes cuanta ilusión me hacía volverte a ver a salvo, Mitsuki"

"A mi también me hacía muchísima ilusión volver a Konoha tras tanto tiempo fuera. Creo que hace nueve años que no venía por aquí. Si no me equivoco, me parece que la ultima vez fue unos días antes de que desgraciado acabara con casi todo el clan." Contestó con los ojos cristalinos de nuevo la kunoichi de la hoja. Para ella era realmente doloroso recordad como se había escapado milagrosamente viva de aquel incidente.

"Lo que me tiene escamada es que después de todos estos años, ahora Itachi quiera acabar contigo. No creo que haya descubierto ahora donde os escondíais tu madre y tu, así que la única explicación es que…"

"…quiera hacerme pasar lo mismo que a Sasuke, ahora que me he vuelto más fuerte." Interrumpió la morena, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Tsunade.

"Espero que solo sean suposiciones, pero de momento ya ha terminado con la única familia aparte de tus primos que te quedaba viva." Sentenció la rubia, manteniendo aquella firme mirada que le daba la Uchiha.

"Aún así no creas que le tengo ningún miedo. Es más, tengo ganas de enfrentarlo cara a cara, y poder pedirle responsabilidades por todo."

"Espero que no pienses como tu primo, y solo tengas en mente la venganza. Hace apenas un mes que logramos que Sasuke volviera a Konoha después de tres años en manos de Orochimaru." Dijo algo afligida la Hokage, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

"Entonces, ¿Sasuke ha vuelto?" Preguntó incrédula la joven. Después de tanto tiempo, echaba de menos a su querido primo. Aunque ambos tenían la misma edad, las habilidades como ninja del joven Uchiha habían sido siempre mucho más avanzadas que las suyas. Siempre le había tenido como ejemplo a seguir, al igual que su primo mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Aquel bastardo había acabado con la vida de sus seres queridos. Y de no ser por que tuvieron que marcharse antes de tiempo, ella y su madre también habrían sido pasto de aquella cruel matanza.

"Sí. Algunos de los chunnins que te presentare en la tarde, lo trajeron de vuelta de las zarpas de aquel desgraciado. Él tan solo había sido un títere en sus manos, como un muñeco sin voz ni voto. Por suerte le encontramos antes de que él le utilizara como recipiente. Hace unos días que salió del hospital, y ahora se recupera de sus heridas. Aunque la mayoría son psicológicas; las físicas están casi totalmente curadas."

"Entiendo… entonces creo que es mejor que no le vaya a ver aún. Primero me instalaré en alguna de las casas del barrio del clan y luego ya iré a verle." Explicó, mientras sonreía tristemente la Uchiha.

"Etto… creo que no es necesario que te vayas a vivir a una de esas casas. Me tomé la molestia de buscarte un pequeño apartamento cerca de aquí. Pienso que no es conveniente que vayas a un lugar que te puede traer tantos recuerdos." Sentenció la Hokage, posando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la joven, tratando de reconfortarla.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama. Aunque creo que como no me de un plano, me perderé. Konoha esta muy cambiada."

"Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Que te parece si me escapo un rato del despacho y te hago un mini-tour por la ciudad?"

"Me encantaría! Que mejor guía para un tour por Konoha que su Hokage? Jajaja" Sonrió divertida. La verdad, necesitaba desahogarse de tantas tensiones. Primero el ataque al pueblo donde había vivido toda su vida, después la echaban a patadas del mismo, por temor a un nuevo ataque. Realmente, estaba harta de tener que ir de un lado a otro, deambulando día y noche, rezando por sobrevivir a un nuevo día.

Ambas kunoichis salieron del despacho de la mayor, dirigiendose donde la secretaria de la Godaime realizaba su trabajo.

"Shizune, si llama alguien o viene alguna visita, dile que hoy me he tomado el día libre." Sentenció, encaminándose junto a la Uchiha a la salida.

"Pe-pero, ¿Y si es importante?." Inquirió la muchacha, viendo como la Quinta se alejaba más y más.

"¡Dile que vuelva mañana!" Gritó desde la puerta, saliendo ya al exterior, perdiéndose entre el alboroto de las calles de la hoja.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tras dar un paseo durante la mañana por Konoha, ambas kunoichis se dirigieron a almorzar antes de ir al que sería el nuevo hogar de la portadora del Sharingan. Por petición de la menor de las kunoichis, la Hokage la llevo al mejor restaurante de ramen que conocía: el Ichikaru. Se sentaron frente a la barra e hicieron sus respectivas comandas.

Para la rubia, un plato normal de ramen y botella pequeña de sake. Para la morena, el especial del día y un refresco light. La Hokage, al ver el gran bol de ramen de la Uchiha, se preguntaba donde metería ella toda esa comida, con la figura tan delgada que tenía. Sonrió para sus adentros, y dio el último sorbo a su vaso de sake, llenandolo de nuevo con aquella bebida que tanto adoraba.

"Entonces, ¿ahora me enseñaras donde esta mi nueva casa?" Preguntó curiosa la Uchiha, observando como la Quinta se acababa su plato de ramen.

"Si, espera a que pague, y nos vamos."

"Esta bien… pero entonces si pagas, otro día te tendré que invitar…" Afirmó la morena, viendo como la Hokage pagaba sus comidas.

"Mejor… así tendremos una excusa para salir a comer de nuevo tu y yo!" Aclaró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras tomaba el cambió de la comida.

"Mm… me parece bien." Dijo divertida la kunoichi de la hoja, dejando atrás el Ichikaru y seguía a la rubia hacia su nuevo hogar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al cabo de unos minutos algo largos, ambas llegaron ha lo que parecía un bloque de apartamentos no muy lujoso, pero al parecer bastante acogedores. Subieron hasta la primera planta, parando frente al apartamento número 127. La Hokage sacó de uno de los bolsillos, unas llaves con un gran llavero, el cual tenía escrito el número del mismo apartamento. Introdujo una de las dos llaves en la cerradura y dio paso a la Uchiha al interior de SU casa.

"Bueno,… creo que tengo derecho a decir en nombre de toda Konoha, Bienvenida de nuevo, Mitsuki Uchiha!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Os ha gustado? Esperu que se, por que aunque me ha costado mucho, me lo he pasado genial escribiendo la historia (inner: y la cosa va para largo... xD)._

_El título del fanfic es el mismo que el del sexto ending de naruto (inner: si hay gente observadora, se habrá dado cuenta U). Me gusta mucho la letra de la canción, además es lo que me ha inspirado a escribir esta historia, ya que tiene cierta relación con la trama (inner: así como otra canción de la serie tambien.)_

_Bueno, ya dejo de dar la lata con mis explicaciones. Les espero en el próximo capitulo. Y, onegai, dejen reviews, sep? TT-TT_

_Sayonara minna!_

_**Mitsuki Haruno**_

_"I belive your promes, is to hard to give me courage..."_


	2. reencuentro inesperado

_Por fin el segundo capi! (gomen por tardarme tanto u-u). Este lo he hecho bastante mas largo, aunque espero que no se os haga muy pesado ù.uU. Gracias por los reviews, abajo las respuestas._

_PD: Dejar más reviews, onegai! TT-TT_

**Disclaimer**

_Ya sabeis, Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y blablabla… El fic y Mitsuki son idea de mi cabecita xD._

**Aclaraciones**

"Bla-bla-bla" Lo que dicen

'Bla-bla-bla' Lo que piensan

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_La Hokage sacó de uno de los bolsillos, unas llaves con un gran llavero, el cual tenía escrito el número del mismo apartamento. Introdujo una de las dos llaves en la cerradura y dio paso a la Uchiha al interior de SU casa._

"_Bueno,… creo que tengo derecho a decir en nombre de toda Konoha, Bienvenida de nuevo, Mitsuki Uchiha!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo II**

**Reencuentro inesperado**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La Hokage guió a la Uchiha por el interior de la casa, quien quedo impresionada con ésta. A pesar de su aspecto pequeño, era muy grande a su parecer, para una sola persona. En la entrada, había un pequeño recibidor, donde se encontraba un pequeño mueble para los zapatos y un escalón que separaba la tarima de madera del suelo firme. Ya sobre la tarima, había un pequeño pasillo que daba a la única habitación de la casa, el comedor y un cuarto de baño bastante espacioso, separado en dos ámbitos. En el primero, de menor tamaño que el otro, había un cesto donde poner la colada en una de las esquinas, junto a un pequeño estante para las toallas limpias. En el otro extremo, la lavadora y la secadora juntas. Separado por una pared y una puerta de cristal translucido, una bañera bastante grande y una ducha de estilo japonés.

Volviendo al pasillo, y entrando a la puerta del lado contrario, se encontraba el comedor-sala de estar. No era muy grande, estaba todo recogido y era muy acogedor. En la parte derecha había un par de sofás haciendo esquina y una butaca en el otro extremo de estos. Delante, una pequeña mesa de cristal y un mueble donde había un televisor y un dvd. En la parte izquierda, un par de estanterías y una alacena llena de utensilios para la comida –vajilla, vasos, cubiertos, etc…–. En el centro, una mesa con unas ocho sillas alrededor, para comidas y eventos importantes. Más al fondo, una cocina de estilo occidental, con todo lo necesario para la comida. Era pequeña, comparada con el resto de la estancia, pero se veía cómoda y útil a la hora de cocinar. A la derecha de ésta, una barra americana limitaba con el resto de la estancia.

La tercera puerta del pasillo daba a una habitación amplia, con un gran ventanal a la derecha y una gran cama matrimonial en el centro. Delante de ésta, un armario empotrado y un gran espejo colgando de una de las puertas de éste. Sobre la cabecera de la cama, había un par de estantes, y a la izquierda, una puerta que daba a un pequeño lavabo.

Al terminar su visita, ambas volvieron al recibidor, donde se quedaron charlando unos minutos.

"Bueno, entonces creo que ya te puedo dejar a solas. Ayer le encargué a mi secretaria que dejara en la nevera comida suficiente para una semana. Así podrás descansar todos estos días." Dijo la rubia a la Uchiha, quien la miró con infinito agradecimiento.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama. Demo,… la casa le debió salir cara. Me sabe mal que me haya conseguido una casa tan lujosa y costosa como esta." Afirmó con la mirada baja Mitsuki, sin ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a la Quinta.

"No te preocupes, la casa es prestada. Aunque el propietario no me dijo hasta cuando me la prestaba…" Contestó la Hokage, bajando cada vez más el tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un casi imperceptible susurro.

"¡Eso quiere decir que es de alquiler! ¿¡Como voy a pagar yo una casa de alquiler, si además de no tener trabajo, no tengo ni un yien! TT-TT" La Uchiha se desesperó, frotándose de manera intensiva la cabeza.

'_Kuso! La vieja me ha metido en una casa que ni tan si quiera ha comprado, y yo sin nada de dinero. Donde encontraré yo trabajo ahora. Lo único que se me da bien es el ninjutsu(), y para colmo no estoy ni licenciada en la academia ninja.'_ Se repetía una y otra vez la Uchiha interiormente.

"No te preocupes! Te he encontrado hasta trabajo. Aunque de momento no ganarás una fortuna, al menos tendrás suficiente como para poder sobrevivir sin lujos, pero bien" La Godaime sonrió orgullosa por la buena acción que estaba a punto de cometer.

"Y… ¿Cuál es ese trabajo?" Preguntó con algo de nerviosismo la morena, con los ojos brillosos, llenos de lágrimas; con una mirada de cordero degollado que enternecería al más frío de los seres humanos.

"Etto… Bien –trago saliva sonoramente–, cierra los ojos y pon las manos"

"¡Ha-hai!" Contestó enérgicamente la Uchiha, obedeciendo a las órdenes de la Godaime.

"Bueno, abre los ojos ya!" Espetó sonriente la rubia, depositando un objeto sobre las suaves y finas manos de la Uchiha.

Y tal y como le dijo Tsunade, ella abrió los ojos, lentamente, observando como en sus manos se dibujaba una silueta. Al principio algo borrosa, de un color azul, con algo metálico en el centro. Luego fue tomando forma, cada vez más clara, hasta que abrió sus azules ojos de par en par. En sus manos tenia un protector de la hoja! Lo asió con fuerza entre sus manos y miró con ojos expectantes a la Godaime, esperando un 'por qué' de aquello.

"A partir de ahora ya eres una gennin de la hoja. Se que tu nivel es claramente superior, pero haré todo lo posible por convencer a los del consejo que te suban a chunnin" Contestó Tsunade, a una pregunta no realizada por parte de la morena.

"Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, Tsunade-sama" Agradeció una sonriente Mitsuki, al tiempo que colocaba sobre su frente el tan merecido protector de Konoha. Después, dio un fugaz abrazo a la Hokage y se despidió de esta con un beso en la mejilla.

"Recuerda, esta tarde a las 5 en el parque de la hoja." Gritó alejándose de los apartamentos la Quinta, llevándose las manos a la nuca, caminando con cierta alegria.

Y así, la menor de los Uchihas supervivientes, entró a su nuevo hogar y empezó a acomodar sus cosas, esperando impaciente a que llegarán las 5.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso y miró la hora que indicaba el reloj. _'Las cinco menos diez y yo aún estoy aquí. Se que Kakashi-sensei no llegará pronto, demo, tampoco es excusa para llegar tarde'_ se auto-reprocho la pelirosa, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la segunda planta, yendo al lavabo a acabarse de arreglar. Una vez terminó, tomo unos cuantos shurikens y kunais de su habitación y salió de su casa veloz como un rayo, corriendo al lugar de encuentro: el parque de la hoja.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al mismo tiempo, un par de jóvenes se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía el parque de la hoja, compitiendo entre ellos en una especie de carrera hasta el lugar. Ambos chicos llegaron al unísono, exhaustos por el esfuerzo realizados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no protagonizaban una de sus típicas escenitas, como solían hacer años atrás.

Ante ellos el parque de la hoja, donde un numeroso grupo de jóvenes esperaba la llegada de alguien. Por lo visto, todos habían sido citados por sus respectivos senseis. El rubio fue el primero en acercarse, mirando a todos los presentes. El moreno se les unió minutos más tarde, buscando con la mirada a la pelirosa. Le extrañaba, que ella siendo siempre tan puntual, llegara tarde. Aunque su preocupación se desvaneció enseguida, al observar como la joven de quince años llegaba corriendo, saludando a los presentes con una mano.

"¡Frentuda, pensaba que no llegarías a tiempo" Comentó una joven de la misma edad, cabellos rubios largos, recogidos en una cola de caballo.

"Siento haber echo que te preocuparas, ¡cerda!" Exclamó la Haruno, mientras una vena en su frente amenazaba con estallar.

"Eh! Chicas, no empiecen… esto siempre es tan problemático…" Un chico moreno, con cola de caballo puntiaguda y vestuario de chunnin se interpuso entre las dos kunoichis, quienes amenazaban con una inminente pelea.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, me extraña que llegaras tan tarde" El mismo joven rubio que antes había protagonizado aquella estrambótica carrera, se acerco a la pelirosa con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. "Sabes, acabo de ganar a Sasuke-baka en una carrera! Jejeje…" El rubio comentó aquello con la Haruno, como si de la hazaña de un niño pequeño se tratase.

"Creo que sueñas demasiado, dobe!" Gritó desde un rincón el otro protagonista de la carrera. Era un chico moreno, de piel clara y ojos oscuros. Su mirada, algo menos fría que hacía un tiempo, se posó sobre la del rubió, desafiante.

"Bueno, ¡ya basta!" Un joven de larga melena morena, recogida en una cola baja, y mirada aperlada, cortó la conversación. "Ahora nos tendría que importar más el motivo por el cual nos han reunido nuestros senseis aquí"

"Yo estoy con Neji, me extraña que nos reúnan a todos. Debe ser algo importante…" Una chica de moños castaños, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada, sentada sobre un columpio, se levantó acercándose hacia el chico de mirada aperlada.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar a especular, vieron como a lo lejos una muchacha se acercaba a toda velocidad, sorteando a algunos peatones que transitaban la calle con gran agilidad. Cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos metros, pudieron observar su gran parecido al Uchiha sentado sobre uno de los bancos. Su cabello; de un moreno azulada, largo hasta su cintura, estaba recogido ahora en una cola baja. Vestía un yukata azul marino, sin mangas y corto a la altura de medio muslo. La parte inferior del yukata tenia un par de cortes a banda y banda, facilitando su pequeña carrera hacia el parque.

La joven desconocida saltó con gran agilidad una de las vallas que rodeaban el parque, dirigiéndose ahora andando hacia el numeroso grupo de shinobis. Observó atentamente a todos los presentes, buscando entre ellos a un chico en especial. Notó como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, aunque eso le importó bien poco cuando descubrió a la persona que tanto buscaba.

En un rincón, apartado de la multitud, el joven Uchiha observaba extraño a la muchacha que se dirigía en su dirección. Tenía una buena figura y una alegre sonrisa hacía conjunto con sus profundos ojos azules. Aquella mirada, le resultaba familiar, aunque no era capaz de decir quien era esa joven. Y mientras divagaba entre sus recuerdos, notó como la chica que hacía escasos instantes le sonreía, se había tirado a su cuello, en un tierno abrazo.

"¡Sa-chan, ¡Te he echado de menos!" La morena, colgada aún de su cuello, empezó a emitir débiles sollozos.

"Pe-pero que!" El Uchiha, algo aturdido, intentaba quitarse de encima a la chica, sintiendo como la mirada atónita de todos los allí presentes se clavaba en ellos.

"¡Es que ya no te acuerdas de tu querida prima?" Preguntó la Uchiha, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de su primo.

De repente la morena giró su cabeza hacía los demás presentes, haciendo que un sonrojo colectivo invadiera la cara de todos, incluso de Shino, que miraba atónito desde lejos la escena, tras sus lentes oscuras.

"Ah! Gomen ne! Siento ser tan maleducada" Dijó mientras realizaba una leve reverencia. "Me llamo Uchiha Mitsuki, ¡mucho gusto!" La muchacha realizó otra reverencia.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera abrir la boca, un sonoro 'puuff' se escuchó en la otra punta del parque, seguido de una nube de humo, de entre la cual salió Tsunade, para el asombro de todos.

"Bueno, veo que ya conocéis a Mitsuki." Con una sonrisa triunfal, la rubia se acercó al grupo, observando como todos la veían con cara de aturdidos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. "Se que pensareis que el único superviviente de la matanza del clan Uchiha era Sasuke. Yo también lo creía así, hasta que hace poco más de una semana recibí una carta de Mitsuki. Ella y su madre vivían en un pueblo algo alejado de aquí, cuando este sufrió un supuesto ataque de Akatsuki. Ellos mataron a su madre, aunque extrañamente la dejaron a ella con vida…"

"…Así que decidí volver a mi pueblo natal. Además, me echaron a patadas del pueblo y no tenía donde ir." Interrumpió Mitsuki, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llorosos.

"Es por eso que a partir de mañana mismo, Mitsuki será asignada a uno de vuestros grupos. Aún tengo que hablarlo con vuestros senseis, por lo que mañana el grupo escogido será informado." Tsunade paró para tomar aire y dejar que los chicos asimilaran la información. "Yo os dejo para que hagáis las presentaciones, que tengo mucho trabajo. Creo que os explicado lo conveniente, si Mitsuki lo encuentra oportuno os explicara más cosas sobre lo que ha pasado." Y dicho esto, la 'vieja' desapareció tal y como había llegado.

"Bueno, creo que todos menos mi Sa-chan me deben una presentación." Dijo de nuevo una alegre Mitsuki, agarrando el brazo de su primo.

"Ey! Quien te dio permiso para abarrerme!" Contestó el Uchiha de mala gana a su prima, de quien ya había logrado acordarse. Entonces, poco a poco, la morena fue acercándose más y más a su rostro, mientras que el se alejaba al mismo ritmo del suyo.

"Es que no te acuerdas de lo que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños?" Preguntó con la voz más sensual que pudo poner la morena, notando como su primo no podía alejarse más de su cara. Es mas, ella era capaz de acercarse a su cara más, cuando de golpe paró y esbozó una gran sonrisa, enseñando su perfecta dentadura. "Ves! Sigues siendo tan ingenuo como hace nueve años." Y tras ese comentario, se alejó de su primo, quien se había sonrojado levemente, y se acercó al grupo de shinobis.

"Saaa-chaan! Bakkaa!" Se oyó gritar a un chico rubio al fondo, quien reía a grandes carcajadas. Y lo hubiera seguido haciendo, de no ser por que la Uchiha se había acercado temerariamente al Uzumaki y le dio una buena colleja.

"Creo que quedaste advertido…" Mitsuki, echa una furia, es fue de nuevo hacia el grupo, esperando que estos le desvelaran por fin sus nombres.

"Y-yo… soy Hyuga Hinata…" Una chica blanca, de ojos aperlados y cabello azulado largo, que había permanecido todo el rato en silencio, se acercó a la Uchiha, extendiendo tímidamente una mano. La morena, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco a ella y le estrechó la mano sonriente. "Mu-mucho gusto…"

Tras el gesto de la Hyuga, se acercó el primo de esta, Neji Hyuga. Era un chico de buen ver, cabello moreno, largo hasta la cintura. Ojos aperlados, que siempre mantenían una mirada un tanto fría. A su lado izquierdo, Akimichi Chouji, un chico al parecer obeso, de cabello castaño y puntiagudo, y extrañas marcas en forma de espiral en los mofletes.

Después de recuperarse de la colleja, el rubio hizo su estridente presentación. Él también era de buen ver. Cabello rubio, tirando a dorado, no muy largo y bastante puntiagudo. Ojos de un intenso azul cielo, tan profundos e hipnotizantes, que parecía que pudieras perderte en ellos. A su lado un grupo de chicas aun sin presentarse, miraron sonrientes a la Uchiha. Entonces estiraron de su brazo, para llevarla donde todas estaban y empezar su presentación.

"Sakura Haruno, es un placer!" Una chica bastante alegre fue la primera en presentarse. Tenía el cabello rosado y por la altura de los hombros. Mirada esmeralda y sonrisa en boca. Cuerpo bastante desenvolupado, aunque no tanto como el suyo, y con buen gusto para la ropa. Vestía una camiseta ajustada sin mangas roja, y una falda plisada blanca. Debajo llevaba unas mallas negras no muy largas y unas botas negras, sin mucho tacón.

La morena se quedo algo perpleja, pues juraría haber visto a esa chica alguna vez. Entonces una especie de flash le vino a la mente, mostrándole una imagen, al parecer de hacía unos años. Le pareció ver a su primo y a esa misma chica pelirosa, nueve años más pequeños. Parecía como si estuvieran practicando el tiro de shurikens, pero fue tan rápido, que no estuvo segura. Tras llevarse una mano a la cabeza y poner un gesto dolido por algunos segundos, ella le tendió la mano, la cual tomó sonriente.

"Yo soy Yamanaka Ino, ex-posible prima tuya" La chica rubia, le extendió la mano, observando a la morena, quien la miraba extraña. La muchacha era rubia, y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, salvo por un mechón que caía con gracia sobre su rostro. Sus ojos azul verdosos, parecían tener el poder de con solo mirarte, saber que es lo que pensabas. Y no estaba demasiado equivocada.

"Lo que quiere decir Ino, es que antes le gustaba tu primo" Resolvió una tercera chica, de cabello castaño recogido en dos moños, con aspecto más mayor que las otras tres. Vestía con ropa de estilo chinesco, camisa rosa sin mangas y pantalones verdosos. "Soy TenTen, mucho gusto." La última de las chicas en presentarse también le extendió la mano, tan sonriente o más que las dos anteriores.

Aunque antes de que pudiese decir nada, se la llevaron rastras para presentarle el resto de los chicos. Concío a uno tapado hasta las cejas, dejando ver solo parte de su frente y sus lentes negras. Ese era Aburame Shino, del que tan solo recibió un seco 'mucho gusto'. Algo mas alejados, estaban los últimos tres chicos.

El primero, de prominentes cejas y peinado 'bol de cereales', se presento como Rock Lee, la bestia verde de Konoha. Vestía un extraño mono verde, demasiado pegado al cuerpo para su gusto, y unos calentadores naranjas. Definitivamente, el chico necesitaba un estilista…

El chico que estaba a su lado, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, vestía de chunnin y ni para presentarse despegó su mirada de las esponjosas nubes, que se desplazaban al compás de la suave brisa que soplaba aquel día. Según había dicho, se llamaba Nara Shikamaru.

Por último, un chico sentado en una de las bancas, cerca del grupo, junto a un gran perro blanco, de orejas largas y marrones. El chico se levantó de golpe al ver a la chica acercarse, y sin querer se sonrojo levemente al observarla bien. La chica no estaba nada mal, además, no parecía ser prima del Uchiha, pues sus caracteres eran como el día y la noche. Ella tan alegre, y el tan amargado. Puede que la diferencia residiera en que ella había podido vivir junto a su madre hasta hacía poco más de una semanas.

Mitsuki observó con más detenimiento que a los demás a ese chico. Ojos negros afilados, que la miraban con un sentimiento de…¿ternura?. Piel morena, y unas extrañas marcas rojas sobre sus mejillas, las cuales ahora estaban algo sonrojadas. En sus labios, una gran sonrisa, que extrañamente recordó de tiempo atrás. Pelo castaño, revuelto, parecido al del Uzumaki, solo que más corto. Vestía una chaqueta grisacea, y unos pantalones de igual color.

"Inuzuka Kiba" El sonriente chico le extendió la mano, pero por parte de la chica no hubo reacción. Ésta bajó la cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a ésta, sintiendo una tremenda punzada de dolor. Entonces una imagen le vino a la cabeza. Era bastante borrosa, pero podía distinguir perfectamente a un chico sonriente, de unos siete años, que cargaba a un pequeño cachorro blanco. Levantó la cabeza para mirar al Inuzuka a los ojos, quien había cambiado su mirada por una de inmensa preocupación, al igual que los demás presentes. Y en ese preciso instante, sintió sus fuerzas desfallecer. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras un susurro casi inaudible para todos los presentes, excepto el Inuzuka, se escapó de sus labios, cayendo sobre el 'chico-perro'.

"Kiba-kun…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reviews**

_**Kisame Hoshigake:** Gracias por el review. Ya, pss subí la continuación (espero no haberme tardado mucho T-T). Si te gusta, deja otro review, que me animan mucho! n-n_

_**Minamoto no Ishisu-Magy:** Arigato! Gracias por los ánimos a ti también. Este capi lo he hecho bastante más largo, espero que te guste. Por cierto, he seguido tu consejo, os dejare picados xDD! Nos leemos! (inner: Deja un review siempre que quieras xD.. n-n)_

_Os espero en el siguiente capi! Y dejar reviews, onegai! TT-TT_

**Mitsuki Haruno**

"…_Always I feel it, the precious time is here!…"_


	3. ¿la verdad? la fiesta de pijamas

_Nyhao!_

_Wiii! Ya está el tercer capítulo! Lo he subido antes de lo que tenía previsto por que me puse contenta al ver los reviews (aunque sean tres, ya estoy feliz XD). En este capi seguro que más de uno ya ve todas las parejas (se ven a la legua xD). Espero que os guste, y reviews, onegai! nwn_

**Disclaimer**

_¿Otra vez? ;-;… Bueno, Naruto por desgracia pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei. Mitsuki y el fanfic son mios, de mi cabeza xD_

**Aclaraciones**

"Bla-bla-bla" Lo que dicen

'Bla-bla-bla' Lo que piensan

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Y en ese preciso instante, sintió sus fuerzas desfallecer. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras un susurro casi inaudible para todos los presentes, excepto el Inuzuka, se escapó de sus labios, cayendo sobre el 'chico-perro'._

"_Kiba-kun…"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
Capítulo III**

"¿**La verdad? … La fiesta de pijamas"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El Inuzuka, tras escuchar ese débil susurro y notar como la chica se plegaba frente a él, no dudo ni un minuto en tomarla rápidamente en brazos, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el frío y duro suelo. La cargó en sus brazos, delante de todos, quienes miraban con gran preocupación a una Mitsuki aún desmayada en sus brazos.

En poco tiempo, la colocó sobre uno de los bancos del parque, el más cercano, donde antes reposaba junto a su perro, Akamaru. Una vez con los brazos libres, y tras notar como las chicas reaccionaban y se acercaban preocupadas hacia la Uchiha, se quito la chaqueta y la dobló, haciendo una improvisada almohada para la que reposaba en el banco.

Se lo dio a Sakura, pues era la más cercana a la morena. Ésta, con cierto nerviosismo, colocó la chaqueta delicadamente bajo la cabeza de la Uchiha, y poso una de sus manos sobre la frente de esta, comprobando que evidentemente, no estaba enferma. Después agarró firmemente su muñeca, tomándole el pulso y la tensión tal y como le había enseñado Tsunade-sama. Se tranquilizó al notar como las pulsaciones volvían a su ritmo. Se imaginó que tan solo abría sido una bajada de tensión, por lo que no se preocupó más y dispersó a todos –excepto a las chicas y Kiba, quien se quedo algo nervioso, a pesar de las explicaciones de la Haruno–.

"Si insistes, te dejo quedarte hasta que se despierte. Estate tranquilo, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión." La pelirosa vio como la cara del 'chico-perro' no cambiaba ni un ápice, mientras se acercaba hacia la banca donde reposaba la Uchiha, soltando lo que le pareció un gruñido.

Cuando aún no habían pasado cinco minutos desde el incidente, el Inuzuka vio de nuevo el brillo azulado de los ojos de la Uchiha, quien se llevó una mano a la frente, indicando un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Entonces, noto como una húmeda lengua se pasaba por su cara, seguida por un par de perrunos ladridos. Poco después, pudo fijarse como un sonriente Kiba gritaba a su perro Akamaru, corriendo tras el alrededor del parque.

"Tranquila, según Sakura, tan solo ha sido una bajada de tensión." Explicó bastante aliviada Ino, quien se acababa de acercar al ver la expresión de alivió del Inuzuka, quien no podía dejar de sentir cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"Ves Kiba! No ha sido para tanto. Ahora nos encargamos nosotras de ella, va, ¡vete!" TenTen se deshizo del Inuzuka a base de empujones, quien a penas logro despedirse con la mano de Mitsuki, quien correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, incorporándose del banco.

"Mira, al final Kiba se ha dejado la chaqueta. Como le habéis echado con tantas prisas…" La voz de Mitsuki se escuchó finalmente tras un tiempo de estar callada, mirando la chaqueta sin siquiera parpadear.

"Entonces el próximo día que le veas se la das y listo." La Haruno sonrió mirando a la Uchiha, quien desvió la mirada hacia la inminente puesta de Sol. "En fin –suspiró la pelirosa-, a lo que ibamos. Esta noche teníamos organizada una fiesta de pijamas en mi casa, aprovechando que mis padres estan de misión…"

"Y queríamos invitarte para conoces más cosas de ti, si no te importa." Concluyó la Hyuga, que desde hacía bastante rato no habría la boca.

"Por supuesto, ¡me encantaría!… etto … es que hay, un pequeño problema" La portadora del Sharingan se sonrojo levemente, sin dejar de mirar la chaqueta del 'chico-perro', la cual ahora parecía la cosa más interesante del mundo. "Es que, yo… no tengo pijama…"

Las cuatro kunoichis se miraron entre si, para luego volver a mirar a Mitsuki, quien les miraba con cara de _'soy un desastre, ya lo se'. _Entonces, y para sorpresa de la Uchiha, la chica de los moños intervino.

"Pues entonces te vienes conmigo. Tu y yo debemos gastar mas o menos la misma talla" Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y miraba más o menos como la altura de la morena era un poco menor que la suya.

"Entonces, quedamos en casa de la frentuda a las ocho y media para cenar" Sentenció la Yamanaka, quien se disponía a marcharse ya.

Todas asintieron a lo dicho por esta, y cada una se fue hacia su casa. Ino, Hinata y Sakura por una banda, y TenTen y Mitsuki por la contraria. La Uchiha dio una última mirada atrás, viendo como Sakura e Ino habían empezado otra de sus batallas verbales, mientras que la heredera del souke intentaba detener la discusión.

Rió por lo bajo, mirando a sus nuevas amigas. La verdad, estaba contenta. Sabía que en Konoha se lo pasaría genial…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las primeras en llegar a casa de los Haruno fueron Mitsuki y TenTen, pues habían salido algo pronto de casa de la última. Poco tiempo después llegó la Yamanaka, quien empezó otra de sus discusiones con la pelirosa, batallando por el tamaño de la frente de ésta.

Diez minutos después de la hora, Hinata llegó bastante acalorada, pues había estado corriendo durante un buen tramo del camino. Por lo visto, su padre se había empeñado en que era peligroso salir a esas horas, por lo que tuvo que convencer a su primo para que la acompañara.

TenTen miró con ojos de cordero degollado a Hinata y la cogió por los hombros, sacudiendola débilmente.

"Y por que no le has dicho que pasase?" Los ojos de TenTen en ese momento serían capaces de iluminar el lugar más oscuro y sombrio del mundo. "Quiero decir,.. jejeje, es que tenia que comentarle algo sobre una mision,… ajaja…" _'Kuso, si lo llego a saber salgo y le saludo, o le digo algo…TT-TT'_

"Ah!...go-gomen ne, TenTen-chan,... pero, es que,... Neji-oniisan no me ha acompañado hasta aquí… tan solo me ha acompañado un trozo, para que oto-san me dejase venir…" Después de la aclaración por parte de la heredera del souke, la castaña suspiró, dejando de agarrar a la Hyuga.

"Bien, pasad ya, que la pizza se enfriara. Y ya sabéis que una pizza fría ¡no vale nada!" Puntualizó Mitsuki desde el comedor, quien ya se había adjudicado uno de los trozos de pizza más grandes.

Las chicas que aún permanecían en el recibidor, se fueron por fin al comedor y empezaron a cenar junto a las otras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de la cena –bastante tranquila-, las kunoichis subieron al cuarto de la Haruno a cambiarse de ropa. El pijama de Sakura era rosado, con dibujos de sakuras en un tono de rosa más oscuro.

El de la Yamanaka era lila oscuro, combinando con su cabello claro, con dibujos de nubes color lila pastel estampadas. El de TenTen y el que llevaba Mitsuki tenían un estilo chinesco, ya que ambos pertenecían a la primera. El de la castaña era blanco con estampado de flores azules, y el de la Uchiha azul oscuro con ositos blancos de peluche como estampado. Por último, el de la Hyuga era azul pastel, sin estampado, pero con un bordado de flores en una de las esquinas de la parte de arriba del pijama, al igual que en la pernera izquierda de éste.

Al acabar, tomaron varios cojines y futones de la habitación de la pelirosa y bajaron al comedor, donde apartaron la mesa, dejando sitio para poder ponerse a sus anchas. Tras finalizar el 'redecorado' de la estancia, todas se sentaron en circulo en el siguiente orden: Mitsuki, Hinata, TenTen, Ino y Sakura.

"¿Que os parece jugar a 'las verdades'?" Preguntó al resto de chicas la rubia, colocando un dedo sobre su mentón, dándole un aire pensativo.

"Vale, pero… yo nunca he jugado…" La tímida Hyuga abrazó con fuerza un cojín, mientras un débil sonrojo, típico en ella, se hizo evidente en sus mejillas.

Las otras tres asintieron sin chistar, esperando una explicación de la Yamanaka, pues ellas tampoco conocían ese juego.

"Yo que pensaba que tu si sabias jugar, frentuda." Suspiró la Yamanaka, a lo que la Haruno no tardó en contestar con un sonoro 'Ino-cerda!'. "Bien, el juego consiste en que, por turnos, y siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj, cada una de nostras deberá preguntarle a la de al lado algo sobre ella (a poder ser algo interesante). Entonces ella deberá contestar o pagar prenda."

"Aunque la prenda no significa quitarse una pieza de ropa (alguna vez puede ser eso), sino realizar algún tipo de prueba que entre las demás pensaremos." La rubia hizo una pausa durante unos segundos y continuó.

"Pues entonces, Mitsuki, haz los honores!" La Yamanaka miró a la chica de mirada azulada, quien le devolvió la mirada algo nerviosa. Ella no conocía casi nada a las chicas, así que no sabía que preguntarle a la Hyuga para ponerla en un apuro.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los que no abrió la boca, y cuando veía toda esperanza de hacer una buena pregunta a Hinata, notó como Sakura se acercaba a ella y empezaba a susurrarle algo _"Pregúntale sobre Naruto."_

'_Entonces, ¿a Hinata le gusta Naruto?... Bueno, esta tarde cuando le he dado el golpe se ha quedado un buen rato mirándolo preocupada.' _Sonrió para si misma, y se dispuso a formular la pregunta.

"Hinata, ¿Es verdad que te gustaría que tus hijos fueran rubios y ojiazules?" La chica miró interesada a la Hyuga, pues sentía curiosidad por saber si era cierto lo que Sakura le había dado a entender.

La chica de ojos aperlados, cambió en breves instantes el color de la piel, como si de un camaleón se tratara. Pasó de tener la cara blanca, casi pálida, a tenerla de un color rojo intenso, al descubrir las intenciones de la pregunta. Entonces desvió su mirada nerviosa, y en voz baja empezó a hablar.

"Y-yo, etto… creo que no… puedo contestar. Pa-pago prenda…" Bajó la mirada, al igual que el tono de voz, progresivamente, notando como cuatro miradas se clavaban en ellas curiosas.

"De acuerdo, entonces ya se que prenda pagaras!" En la otra punta, la pelirosa sonriente miraba a la sonrojada Hinata, mientras reía para sus adentros ante su idea. "Bueno, para que veas que no nos metemos con tus amores, Hinata, la prueba será dibujar al siguiente Hokage y enviarle el dibujo a Naruto" La Haruno dijo eso con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

A la Hyuga casi se le cae el mundo a los pies. ¡Como le iba a enviar un dibujo de él a Naruto!. Un momento… había dicho ¿de él? No sabía que tuviera tanta confianza en que fuera el futuro sexto Hokage. Sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza, pensando en la prueba.

"Bueno, ¡seguimos! Ahora le toca a Hinata hacer la pregunta." Mitsuki parecía la más animada de las cinco, pues era la que mas ganas tenía de enterarse de los cotilleos de Konoha.

La chica de ojos aperlados posó su mirada sobre TenTen, que era quien tenía a su izquierda. Se quedó unos minutos callada, hasta que se le ocurrió una pregunta a realizar.

"Es verdad lo que me dijo Lee-san, ¿te gusta Neji-oniisan?" Preguntó inocentemente Hinata, observando como el nerviosismo incrementaba por momentos en la chica de ojos castaños que tenía a su izquierda.

"Ah… Etto… bueno, es que… mmm… prefiero pagar prenda." TenTen, con un gran nerviosismo en el cuerpo y centenares de gotas de sudor recorriendolo, optó por el camino más corto para eludir la pregunta.

"Entonces, tengo la prueba perfecta para descubrir la verdad…" Ino, desde la otra punta, miró a TenTen con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ko-Konbanwa… Que… ¿que esta Neji? … de parte de TenTen… A-arigato" La castaña sostenia nerviosa el auricular del teléfono, al tiempo que las otras (incluida Hinata) miraban divertidas la cara sonrojada de TenTen.

"¿Creéis que nos hemos pasado?" Susurró la rubia a las otras tres chicas, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

"Etto… Konbanwa Neji…go-gomen ne,… se que llamo tarde, pero… te tenía que decir algo…" La chica tragó saliva y envió una mirada de odio a las demas kunoichis, quienes emitían alguna que otra risita, o simplemente miraban a la chica, lo cual hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa._ 'Aaarghh! Como me he dejado enredar… pero si no seguro que le irían a decir a Neji algo peor. Aunque pensándolo bien, peor que esto…'_

"Si… bueno, yo… mañana te explico, pero no te enfades por lo que te dire…" La kunoichi tomó aire y sonrojándose mucho más que antes soltó. "Neji, ¡tienes el trasero más perfecto de toda Konoha!" Acto seguido, colgó el teléfono con tremenda fuerza, casi rompiendo el auricular.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El juego siguió, y le tocó el turno de ser preguntada a la Yamanaka, quien veía como en los ojos de TenTen se encendían dos llamas. Si no fuera por que la conocía, pensaría que la castaña estaba deseosa de venganza. Y, la verdad, no iba mal desencaminada.

"¿Es verdad que suspiras por cierto chico 'problemático', que solo sabe mirar a las nubes?" Las mejillas de la Yamanaka se sonrojaron violentamente, al escuchar como TenTen remarcaba la palabra 'problemático' expresamente, sabiendo que la ponía en un compromiso.

"Que le vamos a hacer –suspiró derrotada-, pagaré prenda, que remedio…"

"Muy bien, entonces vas a hacer algo que todas queremos ver desde hace tiempo" TenTen aún seguía con aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos, sin dejar de mostrar una maquiavélica sonrisa al ver a la rubia vencida con sus propias armas. "Tienes que conseguir que Shikamaru salga a la calle con el pelo suelto y cuando estemos todas, dedicarle un bonito piropo"

La Yamanaka, que había conseguido bajar los colores de sus mejillas, notó como la sangre se volvía a agolpar en estas, y un suspiro resignado se escapo de sus labios rosados.

"A ver… Ahora le toca preguntar a Ino." Mitsuki, escuchaba atenta todos los comentarios que pudiesen salir de las bocas de sus compañeras, pues iba algo perdida en cotilleos y quería ponerse al día.

"Pero no tiene gracia preguntarle a Sakura, todos sabemos quien le gusta" Entre falsos lloriqueos, Ino maldecía entre dientes a su mala suerte y a la pelirosa, quien no dudaba ni un segundo en contestar a los insultos. Pero paró enseguida cuando se el encendió la bombilla. Estaba segura de que aquello no lo contestaría ni loca.

"Sakura, ¿hasta donde has llegado con Sasuke en tus sueños?" La Yamanaka sonrió al ver que había dado en el blanco, pues la cara de Sakura se debatía entre la ira y la vergüenza. Aunque de todos modos, su cara estaba totalmente roja. "PAGO PRENDA!" Gritó con algo de enfado la Haruno, pues aquella pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Si bien era cierto que con el Sasuke de carne y huesos no tenía muchas esperanzas, con el de sus sueños no era igual. En cuanto lo veía en sueños, ya se estaban besando, acariciando, o pasando a mayores. Un sonrojo aún más evidente que el anterior se apoderó de sus mejillas, mirando hacía el suelo, que se había convertido en los más interesante del mundo en aquellos instantes. 

"Bien… tu prenda consiste en…"

**_  
_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin le había llegado el turno de ser preguntada a la Uchiha, quien nerviosa miró a una indecisa Sakura, pues no sabia bien bien por donde empezar. Al final desistió en su intento por realizar una pregunta interesante, pues aún no conocía lo suficiente a Mitsuki como para hacerla.

"Bueno, Mitsuki, ¿Alguna vez te ha besado un chico?" La Haruno soltó la pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando la cara de la Uchiha, la cual cambió su habitual de alegría por una seria y pensatiba.

Estaba indagando en sus recuerdos, buscando la respuesta. Desde que tenía uso de conciencia no recordaba que un chico la hubiera besado, pero entonces, cuando iba a contestar, un terrible dolor de cabeza le vino a la cabeza, como el de aquella tarde.

Se llevó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza y como había ocurrido antes, vio una imagen. Era de una niña pequeña, de cabello azulado corto y ojos oscuros. Era ella… Y estaba llorando. Tenía las mejillas rojas y por ellas no dejaban de rodar lágrimas y más lágrimas.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de sus cuatro amigas, quienes debieron pensar que volvería a desmayarse como por la tarde. Levantó la cabeza y las miró a todas, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"Tranquilas, es que desde que volví a Konoha, no hago mas que tener ataques de migraña." Las kunoichis la miraron más tranquilas y esperaron la respuesta a la pregunta formulada por la pelirosa. "No lo recuerdo bien, así que pago prenda para no contestar. No quiero equivocarme" La morena sonrió con sinceridad y miró a las chicas.

La Haruno miró el reloj colgado de la pared. _'Las diez y media. Aún podría hacer esto…'_ Se dijo para sí la chica de ojos esmeraldas y miró con maldad a la Uchiha. "Mmm… ya tengo pensada tu prueba, pero tienes que ir a ponerte la ropa que llevabas. Tendrás que salir a la calle."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Salió a paso acelerado, pues estaba algo preocupado por aquella llamada tan tarde. No estaba seguro de que querría a esas horas, pues por teléfono apenas le había dicho la hora y el lugar donde quedaban. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era su salud.

'Por muchas bajadas de tensión que tenga, no es normal desmayarse así como así. Además, ella es una kunoichi, por lo que tendría que tener mucha mas resistencia.' Y mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos, llego al parque de la hoja.

No tardó mucho, pues estaba cerca de su casa, le quedaba a solo dos calles de donde vivía su clan. Por lo visto ella aún no había llegado, aunque divisó su figura corriendo a lo lejos.

La chica, tal y como había echo por la tarde, saltó apoyándose con una mano la valla y se acercó al banco en donde se había sentado. Miró el reloj _'Las once menos cuarto. Vaya, al final resulta que no ha llegado tarde, si no que yo he llegado pronto. Je.'_

"Konbanwa Kiba." La chica sonrió agarrando entre sus brazos con fuerza la chaqueta del Inuzuka, quien se sonrojó levemente al ver como la Uchiha volvía a sonreir alegremente.

"Konbanwa Mitsuki." El 'chico-perro' le correspondió la sonrisa, mirando fijamente a sus profundos ojos azules. Eran tan hipnotizantes, como el vaivén de las olas al compás de la brisa de Agosto. "Como es que me has hecho venir tan tarde? Me tenías preocupado."

"¡Ah! ¡¡Go-gomen ne! ¡De verdad, no era mi intención!" La morena estaba a punto de hacer una reverencia, cuando el Inuzuka la detubo.

"No, si no importa, no es tan tarde. Jejeje…" El chico soltó una falsa risotada, y dejó el tema de lado, pues ahora le interesaba más por que habían quedado.

"Veras, yo… te quería devolver la chaqueta. Como esta tarde te has tenido que ir tan deprisa, no me ha dado tiempo a devolvertela." Y dicho esto, alargó los brazos, con la chaqueta en sus manos, esperando a que el Inuzuka tomara la chaqueta. Al cabo de unos segundos, tras dejar de mirar como un embobado la cara levemente sonrojada de la morena, cogió algo brusco la chaqueta.

"Gracias por traermela, aunque no hacía falta que te molestaras. Tengo otra parecida, y si no me hubiese puesto otra, tu tranquila" El Inuzuka volvió a mostrar su sonrisa despreocupada e infantil, que mostraba antes siempre que hacía alguna trastada o gastaba una broma.

"Etto… bueno, no se si antes las chicas te han dicho algo…" La cara del 'chico-perro' cambió drásticamente, cambiando aquella sonrisa infantil por una cara seria y algo nervioso. Miró de nuevo a los ojos oscuros de ella y luego desvió la mirada sonrojado. "El domingo de la semana próxima celebraremos la fiesta de los cerezos, y me gustaría que tu también vinieses."

A la portadora del Sharingan se le iluminaron los ojos por breves instantes al escuchar la invitación del Inuzuka, aunque desvió rápidamente la mirada del chico totalmente sonrojada.

"A mi,… me encantaría venir"

"Bien. Entonces, ¿te gustaría que te pasara a buscar?" Al mirarse de nuevo a los ojos, ambos se sonrojaron por enésima vez, desviando de nuevo la mirada. Ella al cielo, él al piso. Por lo visto, lo que cada uno miraba era lo más interesante del mundo.

"Bueno, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Lo de antes lo he dicho por que podrías perderte por el bosque, ya que es muy grande… No digo que no seas capaz de venir, pero yo…"

"Entonces, a las diez en mi casa" La Uchiha ya estaba de espaldas a Kiba, quien la miró antes de recibir respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. "Calle Akai, número 15, apartamento 127."

Antes de que el Inuzuka pudiera decir nada, la kunoichi ya se había marchado corriendo. Se sonrojo levemente al pensar en la chica, y murmuró su nombre en voz baja. Murmuro que se llevo el viento, al tiempo que el shinobi se dirigía hacia su casa de nuevo, apretando contra su cara la chaqueta. Su olor estaba impregnado en ella, olor a flores silvestres y a hierba mojada.

'_Ya tengo ganas de que sea el domingo…'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las cuatro chicas restantes, volvían corriendo a la casa de la Haruno por un atajo, llegando a toda prisa a esta y cambiándose de nuevo a gran velocidad. A los pocos minutos, una muy alegre Mitsuki entraba a la casa de la pelirosa, silbando y sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

"Que contenta que estas Mitsuki! ¿Qué te ha dicho Kiba?" La Yamanaka, con su típica sonrisa burlona en los labios, miró como ella subía las escaleras dando saltitos, silbando una melodía pegadiza.

Al oír el comentario, se silenció de golpe. Se notaba que sabía como meter el dedo en la llaga. Y maldiciendo por lo bajo a la rubia, subió las escaleras restantes callada, con las mejillas de un rojo intenso y cara de enfado.

Se cambió y bajo donde estaban las chicas, que decidieron que ya era buena hora para ir a dormir. Mañana era sábado; y aunque en teoría no tenían entrenamiento, un sábado si, un sábado, no los senseis les hacían entrenar. Algo desilusionadas se metieron en los futones que habían bajado antes y cayeron todas rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reviews**

_**Minamoto no Ishisu-Magy:** Waa! No me creo que seas una vergüenza. De primeras, ya tiene merito hacer un review tan largo xDD. Primero, no puse que Ino se enfadaba por que, como dijo después, ya no le gusta Sasuke. Segundo, no puse que Sakura se enfadaba por que quería que ella y Mitsuki se hicieran amigas, no que acabaran como el rosario de la Aurora xD. En este capi se aclara un poco más de la relación entre Kiba y Mitsuki (inner: lo interesante aún esta por llegar, jojojo XDD). Y Kakashi y los demás no salieron por que simplemente solo les habían llamado por que Tsunade se lo había mandado xDDD._

_**Kotoko:** Waaaa! Sis, como te kero TT! Grax por el review, no sabes como me subes los animos. Al final te voy a tener que dar créditos por tanto que me ayudas y me apoyas con el fic. Bueno, lo de Kakashi, te digo lo mismo de arriba, no salen por que solo les mando Tsunade que llamaran a sus alumnos, nada más. Pss bueno, arigato sis! Y nos vemos por el MSN xD! (PD: Tenemos que hacerle una cita a ciegas a nuestros inners, a ver si nos dejan tranquilas XD)._

_**Dark Pam:** Arigato! Siempre me hace ilusión un review más. Siento decepcionarte, pero entre los primos no creo que pase nada. Simplemente, a Mitsuki le gusta fastidiar a su primo, jejeje. Espero que dejes otro review si aún te sigue gustando el fic (y si no también, yo no discrimino, xDU)_

_Bueno, ya vamos a por el cuarto capítulo. Os espero! Y dejar reviews con vuestra opinión!_

**Mitsuki Haruno**

"…_Tachidomatta kado ni. Asu e muaku kaze wo kanjiteta…"_


	4. ojos del cielo

_Hi everybody! XDDD_

_Como tan? Espero que bien. Gomen! Se que he tardado mucho en subir el cuarto capitulo, pero se me han acumulado examenes y trabajos. Suerte que ya pronto las notas y vacaciones!_

En compensación os dejo un OneShoot SasuxSaku llamado "Muñeca de trapo". Os dejo ya con este capitulo (Inner: Dedicado a las fans del NejixTenTen). Espero que os guste! Y dejar reviews onegai! T3T

**Disclaimer**

_Bueno, como es de costumbre, digo lo de siempre xD. Naruto & Co. son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El fic y Mitsuki son de mi propiedad (Inner: Pero nosotras queremos a Kiba TxT)_

**Aclaraciones**

"Bla-bla-bla" Lo que dicen

'Bla-bla-bla' Lo que piensan

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Se cambió y bajo donde estaban las chicas, que decidieron que ya era buena hora para ir a dormir. Mañana era sábado; y aunque en teoría no tenían entrenamiento, un sábado si, un sábado, no los senseis les hacían entrenar. Algo desilusionadas se metieron en los futones que habían bajado antes y cayeron todas rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo._

Morfeo.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
Capítulo IV**

"**Ojos del cielo"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Corría por las calles de Konoha, notando como el frío aire chocaba contra su cara, provocando que en más de una ocasión tuviera que cerrar los ojos. Iba algo despistada, por lo que también había chocado un par de veces contra algunos viandantes. Definitivamente hoy no era su mejor día. Esquivó a un par de personas más, antes de llegar a una zona menos transitada. El barrio del clan Hyuga.

Aprovechó entonces para seguir el camino más tranquila, metiéndose de lleno en sus pensamientos. Aunque pareciese una tontería, la prueba que tuvo que superar el día anterior la tenía preocupada. Y es que sabía que él no aceptada ningún tipo de broma o jugarreta de la que pudiese ser objeto. Suspiró hastiada del tema, e intento pensar en el entrenamiento que realizarían hoy, en vano.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Las piernas le flaqueaban y todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Realmente no tenía ganas de tener que darle explicaciones a Neji, pero como cada mañana le iba a buscar, no le quedaba más remedio que encarar el tema.

Nerviosa, apretó el timbre y esperó impaciente una respuesta, rezando por que no fuera él quien contestara. Aliviada al oír una voz femenina, preguntó por el Hyuga. Ésta le contestó que no tardaría en salir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me siento junto a la verja que separa la residencia Hyuga del resto del barrio. Una brisa fría recorre la calle, erizándome la piel. No se por donde empezar, yo… en verdad le quiero, ¡y mucho! Pero eso no me da derecho a decirle aquello, por mucho que fuera una broma. A fin de cuentas, Neji-kun es de pocas bromas…

Siento una mirada fría clavarse en mi nuca. Lo presiento, esta enfadado, y mucho. Me levanto lentamente, sin girarme a verle. No me atrevo. Espero a que empiece a caminar para contarle, pero por lo visto no se mueve.

Giro mi cabeza poco a poco, sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos. Fijo mi mirada en su cuello, y la voy subiendo con lentitud. Veo sus labios, rosados y finos, que tanto he anhelado. Es algo que me he resignado a ver como un sueño, y nada más. Llego a su nariz, ni grande ni pequeña, algo puntiaguda. Y por fin llega el fatídico momento en el que le miro a los ojos. Esos ojos aperlados, fríos como un témpano de hielo. Inexpresivos, calculadores, una barrera impenetrable que impide ver más allá de ellos.

Suspiro derrotada. Ahora tendré que contarle todo, aunque no tenga ni pizca de ganas. Desvió la mirada al extremo contrario de la calle, sonrojada notablemente. Es el efecto que produce su mirada sobre la mía.

"O-Ohayo, Neji-kun" Sigo sin querer mirarle. Junto mis manos, tal como haría Hinata, y empiezo a jugar con mis dedos índice, nerviosa. Espero silenciosa a que responda mi saludo, pero no lo hace.

Empieza a caminar, como si yo no estuviera con él. Es de las pocas cosas que odio de él. A veces me ignora, o aparenta hacerlo. No se el por que de ello, pero simplemente lo hace, cosa que me pone nerviosa. Puede que ahora lo haga por que esta enfadado, quien sabe…

Veo que el ya se encuentra a un par de metros de distancia, por lo que empiezo a caminar de nuevo. Camino sin prisa pero sin pausa, manteniéndome alejada de él. Abro y cierro la boca, sin lograr emitir ningún sonido. Un súbito miedo me invade. ¿Y si ahora me odia? Y si por la estúpida prueba no quiere saber nada más de mi?

Niego fuertemente con la cabeza, mientras los ojos se me van empañando en lágrimas. No puede ser, él no puede odiarme por una tontería. Me froto los ojos con insistencia, evitando que las lágrimas se escapen de ellos, y me acerco a Neji.

"Etto…veras, la llamada de ayer, yo… lo que te dije, es que…" Ya ni las palabras me salían. Las piernas me volvían a temblar, al igual que mis manos. Entonces noté como él paraba de golpe. Sus ojos de nuevo se clavaban en mí, y yo cerraba los míos con fuerza.

"No es necesario que me digas nada. Creo que quedo claro con lo que dijiste…" Tan tajante como siempre. Sus palabras dolían. ¿Es que acaso no le importaba nada lo que tuviese que decirle? Suspire derrotada y seguí caminando detrás de él, desesperada, angustiada ante la idea de que me odiara y al borde de las lágrimas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La miro de soslayo. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos castaños cristalinos, entreabiertos, a punto de estallar en llanto. ¿Tan duro he sido? Tal vez pudiera haberla dejado hablar, y hacer ver que la escuchaba. O también podía haberle echo caso y decirle que no importaba. A fin de cuentas, tampoco me molestaba que me lo dijera.

Puede que se hubiese excedido en sinceridad. O que no quisiera realmente decirlo. Tengo entendido que ayer hacían una fiesta de pijamas en casa de la Haruno. ¿Y si hubiese sido una estúpida prueba?... Tampoco me interesa.

_No mientas, y tanto que te interesa. Además, si te interesaba por que has sido tan frío y tajante, baka!_ Yo y mi querida conciencia. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, cerrando los ojos, con la mente en blanco. Es imposible, mi mente siempre se desvía al mismo tema.

_Sabes bien que TenTen es muy sensible, y estas cosas se las toma muy a pecho. Por que no podías ser más delicado con ella. Creo que ya te ha aguantado bastante con tu mal carácter, dobe._ No pienso cambiar mi manera de ser por una chica. Es igual, es imposible hablar contigo sin que me insultes…

No tengo ganas de que se entere que me preocupe por ella, así que activo mi Byakugan y aprovecho su visión para verla. Esta detrás de mí, alejada unos pasos. Se esta tapando la cara con ambas manos. Espero que no este llorando, pero mis sospechas se confirman al oír un sollozo. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado, aún viéndola.

Pero al estar mirando hacia atrás, sin querer me desvío del camino y me estampo contra una farola. Me caigo de culo al suelo, mientras escucho unas risas detrás de mí. Me froto con insistencia la frente, cuando noto un hilillo de sangre correr por mis labios. Me llevo la mano a la nariz, descubriendo que estoy sangrando. Me giro a ver a TenTen, que aún sigue riendo, cuando para de golpe al descubrir que sangro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le veo caminar a lo lejos, seguro que enfadado. Intento callar un sollozo, pero se me escapa. Espero que no me haya escuchado y sepa que estoy llorando. Me seco las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, cuando veo que se estampa contra una farola. ¿En que debía estar pensando para ir tan despistado?

Me empiezo a reír, olvidándome por completo de mis cavilaciones. Me llevo ambas manos a la barriga, que empieza a dolerme de tanto reír. Pero cuando Neji gira, paro de golpe. Le veo la cara, tiene los labios, la barbilla y parte de la nariz ensangrentados, además de una marca roja e hinchada en la frente, debido al golpe. Me acerco preocupada, pañuelo en mano, y empiezo a limpiarle la sangre para ver el origen de la hemorragia.

"¡Neji! ¡Estas bien? Estas sangrando mucho…" Cuando he limpiado la mayor parte de la sangre, descubro que la hemorragia esta en la nariz, por lo que coge un pañuelo de papel y le tapo el agujero derecho. Él sigue aún sin contestar. No se ha olvidado del enfado…

"Sí, estoy bien, arigato…" Dicho esto, toma el pañuelo ensangrentado y se limpia la mano derecha, manchada de sangre. Espero a que me lo devuelva, pero no lo hace, se lo guarda con cuidado de no manchar su ropa.

"El próximo día que nos veamos te lo devolveré limpio." Le miro sorprendida. No me esperaba eso de él. Aún menos si se suponía que estaba enfadado. Sonrío aliviada, pues eso debe ser signo de que no esta tan enojado conmigo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llevamos ya toda la mañana entrenando y estoy exhausta. No puedo ni conmigo misma. No se por que, hoy a Gai-sensei le ha dado por hacer entrenamiento intensivo. Aun no nos ha dejado descansar ni cinco minutos y no se cuanto mas podré aguantar este ritmo.

Ahora tenemos que ir a buscarle, pero adivina donde se ha escondido. Con las ropas verdes que lleva, en medio del bosque va a ser difícil encontrarle. Apoyo mis manos sobre mis rodillas, tratando de calmar mi respiración. Me vuelvo a erguir y sigo a Lee y Neji, que van de rama en rama buscando algun indicio de nuestro sensei.

Estoy a punto de saltar cuando mi tobillo se tuerce. Me resbalo de la rama y empiezo a caer hacia el suelo. Si sigo así me estamparé contra él, pero me duele demasiado el pie como para intentar moverlo, y por tanto, no puedo hacer más que esperar el contacto con el duro y frío suelo. Pero éste nunca llega.

Alguno de mis dos compañeros me ha tomado en brazos. Supongo que Lee, pues Neji desde la mañana no me había vuelto a dirigir la mañana. Cuando llegamos al suelo, me sienta delicadamente en él. Levanto la mirada, y para mi sorpresa veo que es Neji quien me ha cogido justo a tiempo.

Pero me olvido de todo, al sentir el dolor del tobillo. Lo tengo muy inflamado y rojo. Creo que Neji se ha dado cuenta y me ha quitado el zapato para mirarlo mejor. Seguro me he hecho un esguince, o algo peor. Definitivamente, hoy no es mi día de suerte.

Veo que Gai-sensei se acerca, pues ha debido ver lo ocurrido desde su escondite. También Lee me mira preocupado, sin decir nada. Sonrío levemente para no preocuparles tanto. Me alegra saber que soy al menos alguien que les importa.

"Gai-sensei, me llevo a TenTen a Tsunade-sama para que la vea." Giro mi cabeza para ver a Neji al oír ese comentario. Entonces, ¿ya no está enfadado? No estoy del todo segura, pero supongo que no, si no, le habría dicho a Lee que lo hiciera.

Me ayuda a ponerme en pie, sin apoyar el pie izquierdo, claro. Entonces se agacha para que suba a su espalda. Algo torpe lo hago, y entonces empieza a caminar con calma hacia el despacho de Tsunade-sama. Camina a poco a poco, sin correr, supongo que lo hace para que no haga ningún movimiento brusco.

Me sonrojo levemente. La espalda de Neji desprende un calor muy agradable. Parece increíble que un chico tan frío pueda llegar a ser tan delicado a veces. Sonrío mientras paso mis brazos por sus hombros, abrazándolo de algún modo. Siento como el cansancio me va venciendo, se van cerrando mis ojos y empiezo a dormirme…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hace un rato que ella se ha dormido. El entrenamiento de hoy ha sido más duro que de costumbre, y además la torcedura. A unos metros veo su casa, por lo que decido entrar en ella para que descanse y vendarle el tobillo antes de llevarla ante Tsunade-sama, que de seguro esta ocupada.

Me acerco a la puerta principal y llamo varias veces, sin obtener respuesta. Puede que sus padres estén de misión, así que miro la casa en busca de algún lugar por el que colarme. Veo que una ventana del piso superior esta abierta. Si no fuera por que la estoy cargando, sería mucho menos difícil saltar por ella. Intento concentrar parte de mi chakra en mis y empiezo a escalar la pared hacia la ventana. Lo logro a pesar del cansancio y me interno en la casa.

Casualmente he llegado a la habitación de TenTen. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ella. Es más, creo que solo he venido un par de veces de pequeño. La tumbo sobre su cama, cojo un par de cojines y pongo su tobillo en alto, para que no se lastime más. Bajo las escaleras al primer piso y me dirijo a la cocina. Una vez allí, entro en un pequeño cuarto con pinta de despensa, en busca del botiquín.

"_Neji-kun! Ven, corre, tengo que curarte esa herida" Una TenTen de apenas siete años llevaba arrastras a un Neji de la misma edad, el cual se había echo un raspón en la rodilla mientras jugaban._

"No te preocupes TenTen-chan, no es nada" El Hyuuga sonreia levemente sonrojado, ella siempre le prestaba mucha atención y le curaba sus heridas.

_Entraron a la cocina, donde TenTen hizo que Neji se sentara en una de las sillas. Ella entro mientras en la despensa, saliendo con un botiquín. Lo abrió y rápidamente buscó gasas, agua oxigenada y una tirita. Con mucha delicadeza le hizo las curas a Neji, quien no podía borrar esa sonrisa tonta de sus labios._

Entro de nuevo en la habitación de TenTen, comprobando que aún sigue dormida. Suavemente le tomo el tobillo y le hago un masaje en él con una crema antiinflamatoria. Tras acabar, le vendo el tobillo con destreza, pues ya tengo práctica con las vendas.

Una vez he acabado, la miro dormir placidamente. La tengo que llevar a ver a Tsunade-sama, pero me da pena sacarla de su sueño. Poco a poco me voy acercando mas a su cara, hasta sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Me sonrojo al notar la distancia y me vuelvo a separar.

Ahora me fijo en sus dos moños. Que yo recuerde nunca la he visto sin ellos. Chasqueo la lengua fastidiado al notar como la curiosidad me carcome por dentro. ¿Como debe ser ella con el pelo suelto? Acerco mis manos hacia uno de los moños para deshacerlo, con cuidado de no despertarla. Estoy apunto de conseguirlo, cuando ella empieza a abrir los ojos, mirando lo que estoy haciendo.

Me sonrojo notablemente. Me siento como un niño pillado en medio de una travesura. Desvío mi mirada hacia otro lado de la habitación, cuando oigo una risita. ¿Acaso se ríe de mi?... Lo que importa ahora es que tengo que llevarla con Tsunade-sama.

"¿Te duele menos?" Le vuelvo a mirar a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Casi nunca me fijo en ellos, pero tiene unos ojos tan expresivos y calidos. Sacudo la cabeza energéticamente. ¿Desde cuando tengo esa clase te pensamientos? _Desde que la quieres, baka!_

"Si, gracias Neji-kun" Con un hilillo de voz me contesta, levemente sonrojada. Pero cuando me voy a levantar para cargarla de nuevo, me tira del brazo y me da un beso en la mejilla. "Arigato…"

Me levanto como si tuviera un restorte y miro a otro sitio sonrojado. Me agacho levemente para que ella se suba encima mio y me voy por el mismo sitio que he llegado al notar su peso sobre el mio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por fin volvemos de ver a Tsunade-sama. Nos costó una hora o más que acabara su trabajo. Menos mal que hizo su trabajo bien y ahora TenTen ya puede caminar. Va unos pasos adelantada, pues esta vez prefiero poder verla sin tener que correr el riesgo de estamparme contra una farola o algo peor.

Hace un rato estaba intentando disuadirme de que la acompañara a su casa, pero prefiero vigilarla bien de cerca hasta saber que esta a salvo en casa. No vaya a ser que se vuelva a torcer el tobillo.

De repente para en seco y me mira. Miro hacia mi derecha y veo que ya hemos llegado. Ahogo un suspiro en mi garganta, me habría gustado estar más rato sintiendo su presencia junto a mi.

"Bueno, Neji-kun, el domingo que viene hay una fiesta y pues… ¿tu vendrás?" Vuelve a tomar esa postura típica de Hinata, levemente sonrojada.

"Si tu quieres…" Ya vuelvo a ser frío. Odio ser tan tajante en situaciones así, pero soy incapaz de cambiar. Y ya lo he intentado más de una vez.

"¡De acuerdo! Entonces, te paso a buscar a las diez por tu casa el domingo, ¿de acuerdo?" Me mira con una mirada alegre, de esas que pocas veces deja ver. Me encanta cuando la veo así.

"Hai" Veo como ella se va a su casa ya. ¡Ahora o nunca, Hyuuga Neji! La tomo del brazo, haciendo que se gire hacia mí. Tiro aún más de él, haciendo que por su propio peso se tenga que apoyar sobre mi pecho. Me acerco lentamente hacia su cara, ella me mira nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

"¿Y que me querías decir esta mañana?" Le susurro esas palabras al oído, tratando de que causen el efecto que deseo. Pero para mi desgracia es el contrario. Ella me empuja sonrojada y se aleja casi corriendo, entrando en su casa de un portazo.

"Vaya, pensaba que me diría algo" Digo para mi mismo desde el suelo. Tendré que esperar a una segunda oportunidad para decirle lo que siento…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Reviews**

_**Shizu:** Hi sis del alma! XD. En serio te gusto? Wiii! Bueno, ya intentare deshacer ese complot de MSN para no dejarte leer mi fic ò.ó. Gomen, este capi solo era NejixTenTen (se lo debía a Kotoko xD). Pero bueno, en el siguiente capi nos reiremos y habrá SasuxSaku XDDD._

_**Kotoko:** Ohayo sis! Ya tenes tu capi de NejixTenTen (aunque no me lo pidieses, se que te gustará xD). Pss si que esta tu inner raro, si.. xD. Pss ya nos vemos en el MSN (conectate o te mato! XDDD) BaiBai! xD_

_**Kaminari-dono:** Yo! See! Lectores news, que bem T3T. Si, yo tambien adoro la frasecita xD. Bueno, ya sabes lo que paso entre Neji y TenTen y pss, si, Kiba es re-sugee! Es mi personaje favorito… Todo el es sugee! XD. Sayo! _

_Próximamente el quinto capitulo! Veremos las pruebas de Hinata y Sakura (ya quiero escribirlo XDDD). Espero vuestros reviews! T3T_

_**PD:** Quiero agradecer también a esas personas que anónimamente leen el fanfic y no dejan reviews, pues supongo que si lo leen es por que les gusta ._

**Mitsuki Haruno**

"…_Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitad ni, futari tsutsumu kedo…"_


	5. La prueba de fuego ¿Suspendida?

_Jelou! Ya llegó el capi nuevo de Ryuusei!_

_Siento haber tardado tanto (creo que esta vez tardé tres semanas - -U), pero es que no me inspiraba. Me ha costado tres días escribir el capitulo, pero aquí esta._

_En compensación es largo (casi pasa las 7 páginas del Word), además, tendréis acción, algo de humor y lo mejor… SasuXSaku! XDD… Disfrutar del capi! nwn_

**Disclaimer**

_Lo de siempre, Naruto&Co. son propiedad de Kishi-sensei. (inner: esperate a que tenga dinero Kishimoto y me compro los derechos de Kiba! Muajaja…)_

**Aclaraciones**

"Bla-bla-bla" Lo que dicen

'Bla-bla-bla' Lo que piensan

_Flash Back_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En el capítulo anterior…_

"_¿Y que me querías decir esta mañana?" Le susurro esas palabras al oído, tratando de que causen el efecto que deseo. Pero para mi desgracia es el contrario. Ella me empuja sonrojada y se aleja casi corriendo, entrando en su casa de un portazo._

"_Vaya, pensaba que me diría algo" Digo para mi mismo desde el suelo. Tendré que esperar a una segunda oportunidad para decirle lo que siento…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
Capítulo IV**

"**La prueba de fuego. ¿Suspendida?"**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las luces del alba entraban a borbotones por el gran ventanal del comedor de los Haruno. Estas se infiltraban en sus ojos, desvelándola de sus sueños. Escuchó en la lejanía un sonido. No le dio mayor importancia. Se repitió, de forma más estridente, reconociéndolo al instante. El odioso timbre del teléfono la avisaba a todo volumen de que alguien llamaba. Perezosa, se levantó del futon, sorteando a las otras cuatro kunoichis en su camino hacia el teléfono.

"¿Moshi, moshi? Residencia Haruno" Contesto con un deje de somnolencia en sus palabras. Mientras tomaba con fuerza el teléfono con la mano derecha, con la izquierda se tallaba insistentemente el ojo.

"¡Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Un energético Naruto respondió al otro lado de la línea, con su siempre habitual entusiasmo. "Tsunade-baachan me ha dicho que te llamara, datte bayo."

"¿Y se puede saber para que?" La voz de la Haruno adoptó un tono amenazador y severo, parecido al que una madre usaba en sus regaños. Pocos osaban despertarla de sus sueños con Sasuke-kun y viviín para contarlo.

"Como se enteró de la pijamada me pidió que te dijera que le dijeras a Mitsuki-chan que esta en nuestro equipo" Explicó el rubio, perdiendo su entusiasmo ante la amenazadora Sakura. Esta soltó un bufido casi inaudible. Por una vez el rubio se había librado de una merecida paliza. "Nos vemos luego Sakura-chan. ¡Ja ne!"

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun…" Colgó el teléfono desanaga, y se acercó al despertador casi a arrastras. No entendía como ella, siendo tan madrugadora tenía tanto sueño. Tal vez hubiera dormido incomoda.

Sacó el tema de su mente y observo la hora que marcaba el despertador. Las nueve, hora de des… Un segundo… LAS NUEVE! Había quedado en media hora con su equipo en el puente rojo. Iracunda y roja de rabia, tomó el despertador entre las manos y lo estrelló contra la pared más próxima. ¿Por qué no había sonado el maldito despertador? Un grito de exasperación se escapó de sus labios.

Este despertó a las demás kunoichis, quienes al ver el estado del despertador y el de Sakura se alarmaron de sobremanera. Entonces, observaron la hora en un reloj de pared colgado cerca de donde yacía el despertador destartalado. Al ver las cuatro la hora, corrieron en desbandada hacia los dos lavabos de la residencia Haruno.

Aunque entre maldiciones y gritos, las cinco fueron capaces de arreglarse a tiempo para dirigirse cada una a su destino.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al final ambas fueron capaces de llegar a tiempo al punto de encuentro, el puente rojo. Allí se encontraron con un energético Naruto, que aparentemente aburrido, se dedicaba a hacer acrobacias sobre la barandilla del puente, tambaleándose de manera temeraria. Y con Sasuke, que tan solo había dejado oír un distante hmp a modo de saludo, mientras permanecía apoyado en la barandilla contraria a la que el Uzumaki se había encaramado.

Por su parte, la otra Uchiha saludo llena de euforia y felicidad a su primo, pues le alegraba estar junto a su querido primo. Aunque la compañía de los otros dos miembros del equipo siete no le desagradaba, simplemente, no los conocía tanto.

"¡Ohayo Sakura-chan! Mitsuki-chan!" Gritó el rubio, realizando una peligrosa pirueta en el aire. A pesar de su agilidad como shinobi, para su desgracia acabo cayendo abierto de piernas sobre la barandilla, lastimándose gravemente la entrepierna. Y estando aún en estado semiinconsciente por culpa del golpe, cayó sin que nadie pudiera remediarlo al río.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó intranquila la pelirosa, viendo como el rubio lograba ponerse en pie, mojado de pies a cabeza. Aunque, irremediablemente, el ojiazul era incapaz de cerrar la piernas, totalmente adolorido.

Y así mismo permaneció, sentado en un rincón, apartado de los Uchihas y la Haruno. Abierto de piernas, mojado de pies a cabeza y con un chichón hinchadísimo en su cabeza, al darse contra una piedra al caer al río. Sentía que se había puesto en evidencia sin motivo aparente. Ya podían decir que era el ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konoha, era incapaz de parar quieto.

"Seguro que eso debe doler. Debes ser muy fuerte para soportar golpes así" Una sonriente Mitsuki se había sentado junto al Uzumaki, intentando entablar una conversación con este. La verdad, había visto las anteriores piruetas, y cuando cayó simplemente tuvo mala suerte. "Yo de pequeña tampoco podía estar quieta, era como si no se me acabaran las pilas."

Naruto sonrió ante aquel comentario, pues se sentía tremendamente aliviado. Pocas personas le dedicaban una sonrisa al cabo del día, y por pequeñas que fueran, agradecía cualquier muestras de cariño o afecto. Con cada una sentía un pequeño rayo de sol en medio de su oscura soledad.

Así, ambos se pasaron las dos horas de espera hasta la llegada del jounin peligris, hablando de temas aparentemente efímeros, pues preferían apartar de ellos sus terribles pasados. Naruto le explico, a petición de la morena, algunos momentos graciosos que había pasado con el Uchiha, haciendo que ella estallara en risas. También reía la pelirosa, quien se les había sumado al aburrirse esperando a su sensei.

"¡Yo!" Tras un par de horas de espera, el ninja copia apareció colgado de uno de los postes mas altos entre una nube de humo blanco.

"¡Kakashi-sensei, llegas tarde!" Le recriminaron sus dos alumnos más escandalosos, mientras los Uchihas permanecían callados.

"¡Gomen! Es que me perdí por el camino de la vida y…" Kakashi se excusaba ante sus alumnos, frotándose en un gesto infantil la nuca, intentando restarle al asunto importancia. Aunque fue interrumpido por el mayor de los Uchiha.

"Creo Kakashi-sensei que todos exceptuando mi prima nos sabemos la frase de memoria, al igual que tu interminable repertorio de excusas." Soltó Sasuke, con sus típicas palabras frías y una sonrisa de superioridad curvando sus labios.

"Esta bien, iré directamente al grano." El jounin bajó de su lugar en el poste hasta llegar junto a sus alumnos. "Ya sabéis que a partir de hoy tenemos una nueva gennin con nosotros, Mitsuki Uchiha, que formará parte del equipo siete a petición especial de la Hokage"

"Así que al igual que hicieron tus compañeros, me gustaría que nos comentaras algo sobre ti" Concluyó Kakashi, observando detenidamente a su nueva alumna. Sería interesante ver lo que había aprendido apartada del clan.

"Etto… ¿y que se supone que tengo que decir?" Preguntó la Uchiha a su actual sensei.

"Lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta. Lo que esperas del futuro y tus aficiones" Contestó Naruto, recitando la frase memorizada de Kakashi-sensei.

"Bien, pues como ya sabéis me llamo Mitsuki Uchiha, adoro el curry y los fideos picantes. No me gusta que Naruto se meta con Sasuke-chan, por que se mete en mi terreno. Y mi afición es hacer rabiar a Sa-chan" Terminó una sonriente Mitsuki, lanzándose al cuello de su primo al tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre.

"Como veo que ya os conocéis más o menos, podremos ir al lugar de entrenamiento de hoy" Y dicho esto, el jounin emprendió el camino, seguido de sus alumnos, guiándolos hasta el lugar escogido para entrenar aquel día.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El lugar que había escogido el jounin era un descampado bastante amplio, perfecto para los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo y las practicas de ninjutsu. El claro estaba situado en el bosque que lindaba con la villa oculta de la hoja y el exterior de ésta. Hizo sentar a los cuatro shinobis frente a él para explicarles la actividad que realizarían aquel día.

"Ya sabréis que los grupos de aprendizaje están formados por tres aprendices y un jounnin instructor. Aunque en contadas ocasiones la norma general se rompe, y se crean grupos de dos o cuatro shinobis, cambiando el número de alumnos de media" El jounnin hizo una pausa, llenando a sus alumnos de algo de expectación e incertidumbre. "Lamento deciros que esta no será una de esas ocasiones"

A la Uchiha se le vino el mundo a los pies. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Por qué le había echo presentarse si no iba a ser alumna suya ni shinobi del equipo siete? Bajó la mirada entristecida, tapando sus ojos azules con su cabello oscuro, conteniendo la rabia. Tan solo le había dado falsas esperanzas.

"A suertes, escogeré a uno de de vosotros -señala a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto- para que luche contra Mitsuki. Si ella es vencida, no podrá entrar al equipo y todo volverá a la normalidad." La Uchiha al escuchar esas palabras se abrazó las rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo. "Si por el contrario la ganadora es Mitsuki, el que pierda le cederá su puesto en el equipo y dejará de ser ninja"

Los alumnos de Kakashi enmudecieron. Se sintieron de nuevo como el día de la primera prueba. Presionados, forzados a dar lo mejor de sí para no volver a la academia. Ahora se veían sin siquiera la posibilidad de la academia. Si el que por mala suerte resultaba elegido para luchar perdía, no podría volver a ser ninja nunca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto se vio invadido por el nerviosismo y el miedo. Lo habían dejado al azar, con tan mala suerte que la responsabilidad de luchar contra la Uchiha recayó sobre él. Ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones, nerviosos, sin ningún tipo de ganas de luchar contra el otro. Y menos de ganarlo. Pero si no lo hacían, significaba la derrota para uno de ellos.

En cuanto el peligris dio la señal, ambos adoptaron una posición defensiva. La primera en realizar algún movimiento fue la Uchiha, quien de manera ágil y rápida empezó a realizar una serie de complicados sellos, terminando con el del dragón.

"¡Ninpou: Tennyo no mana! (Manto de la doncella celestial)" Vociferó la morena, al tiempo que de su cuerpo empezaba a salir una gran concentración de chakra, blanco y brillante, que cegó por unos segundo las vista de los presentes.

Al finalizar la técnica y recobrar todos la vista, vieron como un espectacular vestido de un blanco inmaculado cubría ahora a Mitsuki. Era ceñido a su cuerpo, permitiendo movimientos rápidos y precisos, al tiempo que facilitaba una aparentemente inexistente armadura, protegiéndola de ataques con shurikens, kunais y demás objetos arrojadizos.

El Uzumaki, que aún no se había atrevido a realizar ningún movimiento, se vio de golpe con la Uchiha frente a frente, dispuesta a lanzarle un buen puñetazo. Sus reflejos por suerte eran tan buenos como últimamente, por lo que se agacho en el último instante, aprovechando para realizar un barrido y dejarla suspendida en el aire, gritando U. Rápidamente creó cuatro bushins, tres de ellos rodearon a Mitsuki, dándole sendas patadas desde abajo, impulsando a la kunoichi hacia las alturas, al gritó de zu-ma-ki. Mientras el otro bushin sirvió de trampolín para el ojiazul, quien ya daba varias volteretas en el aire y se aproximaba con su pierna derecha extendida en el aire de manera peligrosa a la Uchiha.

Justo un instante antes de dejar caer su pie, sintió como unas manos le agarraban la pierna en extensión y lo impulsaban por debajo de Mitsuki, en una posición comprometida en cuanto a defenderse se trataba. Y con una delicadeza sin igual, vio como ella lo tomaba por los hombros, dejándolo paralelo al suelo, soltándolo con igual delicadez y elevándose de nuevo hacia arriba, en lo que parecía una maniobra imposible de realizar.

Sin ningún punto de apoyo aparente, había logrado elevarse de nuevo hacia arriba, mientras que el continuaba en su caída contra el frío y duro suelo. Impactó contra éste, de manera bastante brusca, lastimándose como era de esperarse la espalda. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta era de que la Uchiha volvía a caer a una velocidad de vértigo, directa a su estomago. A pesar de la velocidad, parecía seguir conservando la delicadeza y sencillez que le otorgaba aquel extraño vestido.

"¡Tennyo Rendan!" Gritó Mitsuki, estrellando su rodilla derecha contra la barriga desprotegida de su oponente, haciendo que este escupiera una pequeña cantidad de sangre.

Con una asombrosa ligereza la Uchiha apartó la rodilla del estomago del Uzumaki e inclinó la cabeza levemente, hasta llegar a la altura de su oreja. La acelerada respiración de Mitsuki provocaba escalofríos al rubio, las mejillas del cual se encendieron sin previo aviso.

"Gomen nasai, Naruto-chan. Pero no pienso perder ahora." Susurró la morena, dejando que un suave cosquilleo invadiera el cuerpo del ojiazul, al tiempo que los largos cabellos de ella rozaban las sonrojadas mejillas de él.

Pero el estado de embobamiento no le duró mucho a Naruto, quien sintió una punzada de dolor en su estomago y la sangre aún fresca resbalar por su labio. Aprovechó la postura en la que se encontraba la chica, quien estaba apunto de apartarse, y le dio un certero puñetazo en el estomago, haciendo que volviera a quedar suspendida en el aire, dándole tiempo a apartarse.

Realizó un par de saltos mortales hacia atrás para apartarse de la única Uchiha con vida y adoptar de nuevo una postura defensiva. Vio como la chica caía a velocidad lenta contra el suelo, pero antes de estrellarse contra este, quedaba suspendida en el aire. Ella levantó su cabeza, observando al rubio, quien la miraba con cara de incredulidad. Ágilmente se puso en pie, flotando un par de palmos por encima del frío suelo.

"En los años de entrenamiento junto a mi madre he logrado desarrollar técnicas secretas que ni si quiera un Uchiha podría copiar con el sharingan." Tal comentario sorprendio al jinchuuriki, quien espero la pertinente explicación por parte de la morena.

"Sencillamente he aprovechado la habilidad de los Uchiha para controlar las técnicas ígneas. He sido capaz de desarrollar un gran control sobre el chakra, elevando su temperatura alrededor de determinadas partes de mi cuerpo." Los otros tres shinobis restantes también atendían a la explicación, pues no muchas personas eran capaces de volar.

"Y aprovechando un principio básico de la física he acabado de desarrollar la técnica. Torihi no Tobu (El vuelo del pájaro de fuego)" Naruto seguía sin entender demasiado en que consistía la técnica. No entendía de que servia calentar el chakra alrededor de su cuerpo. Le envió una mirada interrogante a la Uchiha, y esta le devolvió la mirada, entendiendo perfectamente la duda del ojiazul.

"Al calentar el chakra, el aire de mi alrededor también se calienta. Esto me permite crear una bolsa de aire caliente a mi alrededor, y como éste es menos pesado que el frío, puedo volar." Al acabar la explicación, el Uzumaki pensó que era algo no tan difícil, por lo que creyó que no sería tan complicado perfeccionar una técnica así siendo Uchiha. "El único inconveniente es que debes saber controlar la cantidad de chakra que emana tu cuerpo y la temperatura para poder determinar movimientos y subir o bajar de altura."

Un escalofrió mayor que los anteriores recorrió toda la espalda del rubio. Aquella chica parecía ser capaz de leer su mente e incluso prever su ataques antes de que los realizara, al igual que había hecho para escaparse del Uzumaki Naruto rendan. Tenía que pensar una buena estrategia para vencerla, pero pensar no era lo suyo, y bajo tanta presión era incapaz de concentrarse.

Entonces una idea llegó a su mente. Tal vez descabellada, tal vez loca, pero si no se arriesgaba no lo sabría. Corrió hacia la ojiazul a gran velocidad, al tiempo que formaba un sello con sus manos y veinte bushins aparecieron envueltos en humo. En un instante fueron capaces de rodearla, y empezar a dar vueltas a su alrededor a gran velocidad. Tan solo era una maniobra para despistarla. Lo bueno estaba por llegar.

La kunoichi por su parte optó por luchar desde tierra firme, pues seguramente no tendría tiempo a concentrarse en su chakra si se tenía que defender de los bushins. Además, no tenía intención de gastar chakra inecesariamente. Se concentró en los movimientos de las copias y del mismo Naruto, cerrando sus ojos, esperando unos breves instantes hasta reabrilos y mostrar en ellos el conocido Sharingan. Las tres aspas del doujutsu permanecían quietas, al acecho, intentando localizar al verdadero Naruto a través de aquella mirada ahora de un rojo intenso.

Un gritó rompió el silencio que antes tan solo era surcado por el sonido veloz de los veinte bushins y el de verdad. Sintió como un objeto cortante le rasgaba a gran velocidad la mejilla, dejando que un hilillo de sangre corriera por esta. Instantes después, como una lluvia empezaron a caer todo tipo de objetos cortantes. Kunais, shurikens y demás armas utilizadas por ninjas.

"¡Ame nazo no jutsu! (Técnica de la lluvia misteriosa)"

Cientos de heridas empezaron a recorrerle cada centímetro de su piel. La sangre corría por ellas en finos hilos, que poco a poco bañaban su piel por completo. Intento apartar su mente de las heridas, pero le era prácticamente imposible. Recordó entonces uno de los entrenamientos contra su madre, en los que también habían utilizado bushins y encontró la solución al problema. Con una velocidad innata empezó a formar sellos con sus manos, terminando como era típico en las técnicas ígneas, con el del tigre. Dio un gran salto en el aire, intentando evadir ligeramente la lluvia de armas que se le venía encima.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" La menor de los Uchiha empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra los bushins que aún giraban en gran velocidad formando un circulo impenetrable. A medida que estas impactaban, se escuchaban una serie de 'pof', seguidos de nubes de humo blanco, mientras los bushins impactados desaparecían. Al final, quedaron poco más de cuatro bushins y el mismo Naruto, los cuales se colocaron en posición ofensiva.

La Uchiha estaba cayendo al suelo, y se disponía a correr, aún a pesar de sus heridas, para contraatracar al Uzumaki. Pero el jounnin peligris se interpuso entre ambos, dando así por acabada ardua demostración de técnicas.

Se tiró literalmente al suelo, cayendo sentada. Su pecho, subía y bajaba acompasado a su acelerada respiración. Sus latidos, veloces, retumbaban dentro de ella, dejándole un leve eco en sus oídos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de acallar sus latidos y calmar su respiración con éxito. Escrutó con detenimiento su cuerpo magullado y adolorido, lleno de raspones, cortes y heridas sin demasiada importancia. Después elevó su mirada hasta cruzarla con una azul cielo. El rubio sonrió con ternura, queriendo pedir perdón sin palabras.

Tras el cruce de miradas cómplices, cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre el ninja copia. Este, al darse por aludido, empezó de nuevo su charla, a lo cual atendieron todos ansiosos de saber su decisión.

"Ambos habéis demostrado poseer unas grandes cualidades para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y también para el ninjutsu" Dijo la última parte mirando a la Uchiha, quien devolvió la mirada a Kakashi, mostrando orgullo en ella. "Pero aún así creo que podéis mejor mucho mas vuestras habilidades, por lo que veo conveniente que ambos forméis parte del equipo 7 durante una larga temporada."

Terminadas las palabras del peligris, la morena sintió como desde su pecho hacia sus extremidades se extendía una gran sensación de alivio y bienestar, a pesar de las heridas, en aquel momento y desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz.

La pelirosa al escuchar las palabras del jounin, calculando cada acto al milímetro y procurando quedar en una posición a la vista de la kunoichi Uchiha, se lanzó al cuello de Sasuke, entre fingidos alaridos y gritos victoriosos que convencieron al Uchiha de que aquello no era más que un acto de euforia por parte de la Haruno.

Desvió pues, su mirada hacia el extremo contrario donde se encontraba la pelirosa, mientras un sonrojo se arremolinaba en sus mejillas pálidas. Sakura, siguiendo con su plan astutamente tramado, apretó más su cuerpo contra el del Uchiha, haciendo que este sintiese sobre el las ya desarrolladas y sinuosas curvas de ella. El sonrojo aumentaba por momentos y amenazaba con hacerse muy evidente.

Sakura pensó que era el momento. Cuando sintió como la mirada de Naruto y Mitsuki se clavaba sobre ellos dos, acercó rápidamente su cara a la del Uchiha. El día anterior había jurado y perjurado que como se llamaba Haruno Sakura, que aquella prueba la cumplía. Escasos centímetros separaban las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas del Uchiha de los labios rosados y calidos de ella.

Sasuke, al sentir la cálida respiración de ella sobre su mejilla, giró su cara visiblemente alterado. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo inesperado. Los labios de ella se fundieron con los de él, en un tímido y agradable beso, que apenas duró unos segundos, que para ambos se convirtieron en una eternidad.

Ella, lentamente se separó del abrazo que aún los mantenía ligados. El, sonrojado hasta el extremo de poder ser confundido con un tomate, se alejo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, torpemente, tropezando y cayendo de culo. Si aquella hubiese sido una situación normal, ahora mismo tanto el Uzumaki como la Uchiha se burlarían del exvengador. Pero ahora ambos permanecían en el suelo, callados, observando la escena. Kakashi, por su parte, se habia apartado y se encontraba sentado en las raices de un árbol, leyendo su fiel compañero. El Icha Icha Paradise.

Se llevó la mano derecha a los labios, como si así pudiera recordar el contacto con los labios de él. Apenas pudo, pero sintió su tenue dulzor, su calidez y suavidad. Aquellos labios tan contrarios a los de su dueño. El frío, terco y orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha. El mismo que involuntariamente la acababa de besar.

Definitivamente, aquel día había sido muy extraño.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_YA ESTA! YEAH! XD Antes se me ha olvidado agradecer los tres reviews, muchísimas gracias! Así dan ganas de escribir nwn. Os dejo aquí abajo la constentación XP_

_**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Pss si, Neji es algo negado con las mujeres (inner: siempre he querido escribir eso XD). A ver si aprende a tener más tacto, si no TenTen lo dejara por Lee xDD. Gracias por el review, espero que te guste este capi. Y tranquilo, mientras me leas yo ya estoy contenta nn._

_**Kaminari-dono: **Me alegro que te guste el NejiTenTen y el capi. Es que a mi también me gusta, pero escasea tanto -x-U. Tu tranquila, que yo los juntare, no se como, pero lo haré XD. Te cuidas! nxn_

_**Minamoto no Ishizu-Magy: **No pasa nada, si no te pasaste por fanfiction no te voy a culpar ¬¬U. Yo es que soy adicta a fanfiction xD. Bueno, más o menos con el SasuSaku se intuye la prueba que tiene Sakura, lo único que le sale mal… ujuju -mirada pervertida- XDDD. Me callo, que me si no saldrá mi vena ero-sennin xDDD._

_Dentro de poco (inner: esperemos…) el sexto capitulo! (no me lo creo, ya van seis ToT!). Celebraran la fiesta de los cerezos, y quien sabe si algo interesante pasará…_

_Sayo minna! No dejeis de leer mis otros fics. Para verlos, clic en mi nick arriba xD._

**Mitsuki Haruno**

"…_Sorezore ni chiagau kagayaki ga aru to, warau kivi ga icihiban mabushiku mieru yo…"_


End file.
